underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate Beckinsale
|dod = N/A |uwmovies = Underworld Underworld: Evolution Underworld: Awakening Underworld: Blood Wars |character = Selene}} Kate Beckinsale is an English actress best known for her role as Selene in the 2003 action hit, Underworld, and its sequels, Underworld: Evolution, Underworld: Awakening, and Underworld: Blood Wars. She also is known for her role in 2012's Total Recall. She is the only daughter of actors Richard Beckinsale and Judy Loe. Background Beckinsale began her career by appearing in Much Ado About Nothing, a 1993 romantic comedy. At the time, she was still a student at Oxford University, where she studied English, where she won writing awards in both fiction and poetry categories. However, she didn't become well known until she appeared in the 2001 films Pearl Harbor and Serendipity. Her 2003 appearance in Underworld was quickly followed by a starring role in Van Helsing. With her fame firmly established, she followed up with films such as Click, Vacancy and Whiteout. Beckinsale's most recent work has been on Total Recall, which was directed by her husband, and The Trials of Cate McCall. In 1995, Beckinsale met fellow actor Michael Sheen and fell in love with him. The two maintained an eight year long relationship, into which a daughter, Lily Sheen, was born. While filming Underworld, Beckinsale met and began a relationship with director Len Wiseman, which culminated in a breakup between herself and Sheen, as well as between Wiseman and his wife. In 2004, Beckinsale married Wiseman, who she later divorced in 2016. ''Underworld'' [[image:Seleneuwe.jpg|thumb|150px|Kate Beckinsale as Selene in Underworld: Evolution.]] Beckinsale initially turned down the role of Vampire heroine Selene, believing that a film about Vampires and Werewolves wasn't the type of role she was looking for. Director Len Wiseman later called and begged her to look at the script; motivating Beckinsale to begin looking through drawings Wiseman had sent her of Selene. Beckinsale was stunned to see that the drawings were clearly based on her own likeness, and accepted the part. From there, Beckinsale's character has become the center of the ''Underworld'' universe, and she has taken the lead role in four of the five films in the series. Quotes * I got script with a pile of scripts and this was one the top. It said vampires and werewolves and I said, ‘Oh God, I better put this to one side.’ Then I opened it up and the director had done these amazing drawings, he’s an incredible artist. They were really not what I was expecting.Inside "Underworld" with Kate Beckinsale * We heal like vampires do. We don’t have a whole lot about garlic and crucifixes. We don’t have any of that. It’s much more high-tech than that. The werewolves kill with ultraviolet bullets that shoot daylight into us. I can jump from this great height and land. We don’t turn into bats. None of the stuff that kind of makes me feel a bit creepy about doing a vampire movie is really in it, which I was kind of glad about. We shoot the werewolves with silver nitrate bullets. It’s really just having a couple of big-ass Glocks. * (About her costume) The first thing that we shot was the subway, where there was no air conditioning. It was boiling hot in there. The outfit was out of latex, I think – the stuff they make condoms out of. If it’s hot, it gets really hot. If it’s cold, it gets really cold. And in Budapest it goes from hot to winter in one day. It was kind of uncomfortable. I did kind of like the way it sort of holds everything in, in a good way. It kind of pushes everything up to where it actually ought to be in life. * (About returning as Selene) It’s great. I’m fond of her. She’s cool. I like being one of the girls that gets to do these movies. There aren’t many of us.Underworld: Awakening interview – Kate Beckinsale, . Archived at archive.org. External links * Kate Beckinsale at IMDb References Videos Underworld Awakening (2012) - Interview "Kate Beckinsale On The Fans"|Kate Beckinsale on the fans Beckinsale & Co. Talk Underworld Awakening|Interview with the cast of Underworld: Awakening 'Underworld Awakening' Interviews with Kate Beckinsale & Michael Ealy at Comic-Con 2011|Interviews with Kate Beckinsale and Michael Ealy Kate Beckinsale - UNDERWORLD BLOOD WARS|An interview with Kate Beckinsale on Underworld: Blood Wars Gallery UnderworldBW Set.jpg|Kate Beckinsale and Clementine Nicholson on the set for Blood Wars Tumblr_on7zynhQIH1uvl3zto1_1280.gif|Kate and Bradley at the set of Underworld: Blood Wars fr:Kate Beckinsale ru:Бекинсэйл, Кейт pt-br:Kate Beckinsale Category:Underworld Creators Category:Evolution Creators Category:Rise of the Lycans Creators Category:Awakening Creators Category:Blood Wars Creators Category:Actors